


Mama

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Fix-Its [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Kes Dameron/Shara Bey, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Near Death Experience, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Shara Bey survives.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: Star Wars Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982210
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a bit of a writing exercise...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Even as Shara Bey woke, she knew she was sore. Everywhere. The medical droid gave an assessment on what he could gather of her vitals, and Shara knew that even though she was injured in the crash...she knew she was lucky to be alive. 

***

It was as Poe all but sprinted towards the bed and hugged her that Shara could safely say that she was lucky to be alive. Lucky to be there, with her young son, with her husband, her friends...

”Mama!” Poe said. “I was so scared; I thought you were gonna die...”

Shara smiled faintly. “I was badly hurt, little bird. But I’m better now. Mama’s getting better.”

_Mama’s tough, like mamas need to be._

Poe pulled out flowers. “Ben and I picked these,” he said. “I thought that you’d feel better seeing them?”

”Oh, Poe.” Shara beamed up at him. She had always loved this vibrant, loving boy; it was a miracle that he was here at all. “I love them. They’re beautiful.”

“Ben says the Force was looking out for you!” Poe said. 

Shara smiled faintly. Maybe, in a way, it was. 

***

”Mrs. Bey?”

Ben stepped forward, and it was there that Shara saw his crayon drawing. It dawned on her that Ben had drawn both their families, a cluster of stick figures with varying scribbled-in skin tones and smiling faces. At the top was written FAMILY. 

"It’s lovely, Ben,” Shara said, beaming. 

”I made this to cheer you up,” Ben chirped. “Y’know...because you’re in medbay and need to get better.”

"Well, I love it, Ben. Can I keep it?”

”It’s helping?” Ben’s face brightened. 

”You’re helping,” Shara said, "You all are.”

”Yay! I’m helping!” Then, “Mrs. Bey...it’s good you’re okay. It was scary when you got shot down.”

Shara smiled. “Well, I’m here, Ben. It’ll take a lot more to kill me.”

***

It was after meeting with Han, Leia, Lando, Qi’ra, Lu’lo, Enfys...it was after all that that Kes met with Shara. “Shara...”

The way he looked, the way he seemed so frightened...it dawned on Shara that she could have died. Left so many people behind. To the galaxy she was just one person, but to these people, she was the galaxy. 

”Kes, it’s me,” she said. “I’m here.”

”I thought you nearly died,” Kes said, and hearing his voice crack...it made Shara hurt for him. “If he’d killed you...”

”Kes, I’m here. I’m alive.” Shara said. “You haven’t lost me.”

”Yeah." At last, Kes forcing himself to relax. “I haven’t.”

Shara nodded. “How’s Poe and Ben?”

”Worried,” Kes said. “As I’ve been. Ben’s been very sweet to Poe, probably taking on more than a five-year-old should...”

Of course he would. Ben...he thought the galaxy of Poe, even for a five year old. 

”Have Han and Leia talked to him?"

”They have. Of course, Ben thinks a lot of Poe.”

”Yeah.” Then, “He doesn’t have to play hero. Never."

***

Eventually, they left. Shara doubted that she could sleep, at least in terms of after this. 

She could try. Her dreams were full of fire. 


End file.
